Selena (album)
Selena was the debut album for Selena Y Los Dinos, released on October 17, 1989, under the newly formed CAPITOL/EMI Latin label, a subsidary division of CAPITOL/EMI Records. Selena Y Los Dinos, were also the very first group, to be signed with EMI Latin. At the time of its release, Selena was already a star in the Tejano market, having been the recipient of several Tejano Music Awards. This album, was presented to a larger audience, as the direction that Selena would take as a performer, and trendsetter. President and founder of CAPITOL/EMI Latin, Jose Behar, had previously atteneded the 1989 annual Tejano Music Awards, when he discovered a singer, the whole place seemed to be crazy for. He later annouced, that the singer was Selena. Behar also said, during his interview, that he stood and watched Selena perform "Yo Fui Aquella," and "Carino, Carino Mio". He later phoned his business manager, and told him that he thought he found, the next Gloria Estefan, and that he would like to help Selena, crossover into the English market. The company denied that Selena was ready, claiming that she needed a more solid fan base. Production In 1989, Selena Y Los Dinos signed with CAPITOL/EMI Latin, to begin recording her debut album with them. Before recording the album, Selena recorded three unreleased demo tracks, "Where Did The Feeling Go", "Is It The Beat" and "Only Love" to show record executives, at CAPITOL/EMI, that she had crossover potential. The company, later denied the offerings, and instead told Selena, that she needed a larger fan base. Selena then began recording, the why she had, when she was in the Tejano music market. The song "My Love" was written by Selena and samples from contemporary pop influences. Other songs, such as "Sukiyaki" (a cover of Kyu Sakamoto's 1963 hit), "Ámame, Quiéreme" (her first duet with Pete Astudillo), and the cumbia "Besitos" played a pivotal role in how Selena mixed rhythm and sound, which became her trademark. Also, this was the first album to use the "Selena" logo, to help draw focus on Selena, though they remained under the Selena Y Los Dinos name. Though originally released on LP and cassette, this album would be the first, to be released on Compact Disc. 20 Years of Music The "20 Years Of Music" edition for the Selena album, was released in 2002, as part of a nine disc set of Selena's main studio albums, with EMI Latin. The exectuive producer, was Jorge A. Pino. The re-issue producer, was Guillermo J. Page. For the Spoken Liner Notes, the Producer was Selena's sister, Suzette Quitanilla, and was recorded at Q-Zone Studios, in Corpus Christi, Texas. Brian "Red" Moore, recorded the sessions. The art direction, was done by Lisette Lorenzo, and the art and design, were done by Lisy @ in Grafika, Miami, Florida. The re-mastering, was done by Miami Tape Inc. All photographs, were taken by Ramon Hernandez, and Hernando Abilez. Tracklisting 2002 Bonus Tracks Album Credits *Exectuive Producer: A.B. Quintanilla III *Produced, Arranged, and Proformed by: A.B. Quintanilla III *Lead Vocals: Selena Quintanilla-Perez *Dummer: Suzette Quintanilla *Bass & Vocals: A.B. Quintanilla III *Keyboard: Ricky Vela *Keyboard: Jose C. Ojeda *Back-up vocals: Pete Astudillo *Guitar: Roger Garcia *Recorded and Mixed at: AMEN Studios in San Antonio, Texas. *Engineer: Manny Guerra Addtional Credits The songs "My Love," and "Sukiyaki," were recorded and mixed at "Sunrise Studios," in Houston, Texas, by Manny Guerra. Singles * Contigo Quiero Estar * Sukiyaki (Single:USA) * Sukiyaki (Single:Japan) * Besitos Selena's Albums *Last album: Dulce Amor (1988) *This album: Selena (1989) *Next album: 16 Super Exitos Originales (1990) Category:Selena albums Category:1989 albums Category:2002 albums Category:EMI Latin albums Category:EMI albums